Pelea
by flayjunior15
Summary: Jerid Messa, joven teniente de fragata de los Titanes, se encuentra solo y depresivo bebiendo en un Bar en la tierra para ahogar sus penas antes de su regreso al espacio, que pasara cuando una compañera que quiere ser más que eso, le dé una mano para consolarlo y hacerle recuperar su confianza y temple para cumplir sus objetivos?


Muy buenas a todos, aquí decidí hacer este One Shot en honor a una gran saga y franquicia prácticamente extensa pero que aun asi tiene tan poco Fics sobre todo en esta sección de español…por ende que quisiera aportar mi granito de arena y subir este pequeño One Shot basado en uno de mis personajes favoritos (si, aunque no lo crean soy de los pocos que les agrada Jerid xD…) de una de mis series favoritas de todos los tiempos, Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam.

No será el único Fic de Gundam que suba en español, dentro de mi cabeza y PC tengo maquinados otros One Shot y una serie corta de algunos capítulos que espero subir pronto aunque el tiempo me juegue en contra, espero subirlos en el menor tiempo posible y aportar también a una de mis sagas de ciencia Ficción preferidas

Para terminar, espero haber escrito correctamente o al menos haberme adentrado bien en el personaje de Jerid Messa que a mí ver es un gran personaje independiente de sus creencias o del papel que tuvo en la serie, que eso es una de las cosas que me gustan de Gundam, asi como también un poco en el personaje de Mouar Pharaoh que la mayoría de su historia y orígenes son desconocidos, decidí tomarme la licencia de inventármelos para que pudiera cuadrar con el contenido de este One Shot. Si dicha historia es cierta o no acerca de Mouar, recordar que ante todo es un Fic, y no tomo licencias acerca de este personaje, es solo para entretenimiento.

Este One Shot está situado entre los capítulos 11 al 21 de Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam, después del ataque de Jaburo por parte de AEUG en la tierra, y que hizo Jerid en ese tiempo en el que estuvo ausente y su posible inicio de relación con Mouar.

Sin más preámbulos, comencemos.

"**PELEA"**

**Año 0087, Universal Century**

Corrían ya muy adentrados el año 0087 del nuevo calendario llamado Universal Century, el cual sustituyo al viejo Anno Domini o Después de cristo. Luego de que la humanidad por problemas de sobrepoblación y por buscar nuevas alternativas viables para el progreso, viro sus ojos hacia el espacio exterior, asi la exploración del espacio profundo y que había más allá en ese mar de estrellas radiantes.

El Conflicto de Gryps se hacía más cruento y la guerra entre las facciones de los Titanes del gobierno de la Federación terrestre contra AEUG en el espacio y su aliado, la organización Karaba en la tierra se encrudecía más.

En un bar que se encontraba cerca de una base militar de la Federación Terrestre en una pequeña ciudad de Europa, uno de los miembros que hacían parte del grupo elite de los Titanes se encontraba adentro cerca a la barandilla tomando un poco de alcohol. No era extraño ver a un miembro de la Federación en un bar, ya que debido a sus extremos trabajos de servir en misiones que garantizaran la paz, protección y la soberanía del gobierno de la federación, podría llevar a que cualquier miembro de esta séase funcionario político o militar quisiera venir a un bar o cantina a echarse un trago para bajar el estrés que acarrea tan difícil trabajo

Más si trataba del grupo elite de los Titanes cuyo trabajo era el doble de pesado de cualquier miembro de la Federación pues estos tenían la difícil tarea de mantener unidas a la esfera terrestre que conformaban la tierra, las colonias espaciales y las ciudades lunares. _Porque había gente que no entendían lo difícil que era su trabajo y aun asi se empeñaban en despreciarlos y darles guerra?_

Esos eran los pensamientos que pasaban por la cabeza de uno de los miembros de este grupo que se encontraba bebiendo solo en la barandilla del bar, con algunos que otros soldados de la federación más atrás también bebiendo y discutiendo con sus amigos.

El Titán que se encontraba solo bebiendo, lo que más resaltaba además de su uniforme negro y rojo el cual era insignia de un Titán, era su cabello rubio crispado hacia arriba y sus ojos azules profundos, los cuales ahora lucían cansados mientras bebía y seguía pidiendo más alcohol al bar man que solo miraba nervioso ya lo muchos tragos que se ha estado tomando, solo esperaba que le pagara y que su mal genio, el cual era un estereotipo en los Titanes no saliera a relucir estando ebrio.

"otro más!" exclamo el Titán rubio exigiendo otra bebida que el Bar Man no tuvo más que proporcionársela nervioso porque no estallara

"y en noticias recientes, luego del ataque del grupo de resistencia conocido como AEUG, a la antigua base de la federación en jaburo, la opinión popular del público ha favorecido los actos de AEUG y han condenado el uso de misiles nucleares en el propio planeta que fue el método que los Titanes usaron para destruir la base de jaburo durante el ataque de AEUG a la base, provocando daños ambientales graves en la flora y fauna del Sur de américa…en otras noticias del mismo hecho, el político Jamitov Hyman, el fundador de los titanes, dio una conferencia de prensa antes de partir hacia el espacio rumbo a la nueva base Titán que se está creando en Gryps, en la cual se habla acerca de…" eran las noticias que se hablaban desde un televisor colgado en una de las esquinas y que reproducían la noticia a todo volumen

El Titán rubio solo hacia una mueca de disgusto al escuchar la noticia y procedía a seguir bebiendo de su alcohol, ya no sabía cuántos tragos iban, lo único que quería era tener que olvidar asi sea temporalmente todo el estrés que acarreaba dentro de sí, por sus obligaciones como miembro de los Titanes, y su odio infinito contra aquel que ha matado a amigos cercanos suyos en el cumplimiento de su deber.

Eran los pensamientos que corrían por la cabeza de Jerid Messa, teniente y miembro del grupo de la elite de los Titanes.

"otro más!" exclamo el Titán rubio a lo que el Bar Man ya de mala gana le seguía sirviendo porque no quería provocar el mal humor de un miembro de la federación y más si era de los Titanes

Fue cuando en eso la puerta del Bar se abrió dejando entrar una figura femenina que recorrió con sus ojos el establecimiento hasta posar sus ojos en el Teniente Jerid Messa que se encontraba bebiendo en la barandilla del bar. Con una sonrisa fue caminando acercándose a donde se encontraba el joven teniente, recibiendo algunos silbidos y piropos de parte de algunos miembros masculinos en el bar mientras caminaba, pero ella los ignoraba a todos.

La joven de cabellos verdes, vestida con el uniforme negro y rojo, con bordados dorados, insignia del uniforme de los Titanes, se acercó al joven teniente Jerid quedándose a su lado

"asi que aquí estabas, te andaba buscando…" decía la chica peli verde y ojos azules con voz dulce, algo extraño tratándose del estereotipo al que estaban sujetos los miembros de los Titanes, según pensaba el Bar Man viendo a la belleza frente a el

"desea algo de tomar, señorita?" dijo el Bar Man con toda la amabilidad que poseía gracias a su profesión y a la belleza y candidez de la chica peli verde

"no gracias, muy amable" dijo la chica con cortesía a lo que el Bar Man asintió sin más alejándose de los dos quizás porque tuvieran cosas de que hablar, quizás fuera alguna novia o quien sabe y lo mejor era no inmiscuirse

"que quieres Mouar? Aun no es tiempo para el despegue para ir al espacio. Asi que no sé qué quieres, si vas a decirme algo que sea rápido y déjame, quiero estar solo en estos momentos" decía Jerid de mala gana mientras seguía bebiendo

"Jerid, solo vine a ver como estabas, eso era todo…desde que los dos fuimos mencionados hace poco para regresar al espacio como miembros de la nueva tropa por la ascensión de Paptimus Scirocco al grado de teniente de los Titanes, al mando de su propio buque…pensé que estarías feliz por la noticia, dado los rumores que hay sobre Scirocco y sus logros; como en el campo de la ingeniera de Mobile Suit, quizás hayan algunos nuevos tipos de Mobile Suit que aún no han sido probados, y puedan ser pilotados por nosotros…te imaginas?" decía Mouar como un intento de entablar conversación con su compañero rubio mientras se sentaba a un lado

"lo único que me interesa de eso, es que si es cierto, me den un Mobile Suit lo suficientemente poderoso para acabar con ese maldito Gundam Mark II que tanto daño me ha causado…" decía Jerid mientras volvía a beber de un sorbo otro trago, mientras los recuerdos de todas las peleas que sostuvo contra el Gundam Mark II y su piloto volvían a su cabeza

No solo por ese Mobile Suit sino también por su joven piloto, básicamente el piloto del Mark II era un joven de 17 años que aún no maduraba y aun asi resulto perder ante el en más de una oportunidad que tuvo que luchar contra él, aun cuando estuvieran fuera de sus Mobile Suits como cuando se conocieron la primera vez, y este en un ataque de rabia por haberle llamado a el "chica", término golpeado por ese joven. Y como militar no pudo más que sentirse avergonzado por eso, aunque claro que después se vengaría…matándole a la madre del joven peli azul, asi él no lo haya sabido en primer lugar y fuera nada más una orden que como militar debía cumplir.

Kamille Bidan, era el nombre de aquel chico que no solo lo había insultado derrotándolo en más de una oportunidad, sino también acabo con la vida de dos de sus más apreciados amigos…Kacricon Cooler, su mejor amigo en los Titanes y quien siempre le apoyo; y Lila Milla Rira, una piloto de la federación terrestre que había sido su maestra, y probablemente la primera mujer a la cual había sido atraído, y quizás como ella había dicho antes de partir a su destino ya trazado por las manos de Kamille y el Gundam Mark II, si el mejoraba y se convertía en un mejor soldado, quizás hubiera sido el primer hombre en conquistar su corazón. Cuanto le hubiera gustado eso.

Quizás el dolor que sentía por la pérdida de sus amigos haya sido igual o el doble por la pérdida de la madre que el joven peli azul debió de sentir, pero igual no podía dejar sentir furia hacia el de todos modos. Si quería venganza la hubiera satisfecho con el directamente con él y no meterse con sus personas preciadas! Aunque por supuesto sus muertes hayan sido en batalla limpia y no hubo ningún truco más que la destreza y habilidad que el chico novato poseía, y que ayudo a derrotar a varios militares más entrenados que él, como el mismo Jerid muchas veces.

Quizás sería algún Newtype? Por ende que tuviera algún poder "especial"?

"Jerid, que tanto es tu obsesión por derrotar al Mark II?...quizás lleve conociéndote poco tiempo, pero sé que por rumores e informes que tu combatistes contra el Gundam en el espacio, asi que si me permistes, por la amistad que hemos estado formando este tiempo, quisiera saberlo…" decía Mouar mientras pasaba a mirar a Jerid fijamente que no hizo nada más que beber de su copa mientras este pensaba

Jerid pensó por un momento en decirle que no y mandarla al diablo, literalmente. Pero luego su mente viajo a esa vez que fue hace poco, en la misión de asalto a la base Jaburo por parte de AEUG, los Titanes ocultaron en pleno desconocimiento de sus propias tropas que dejaron peleando contra las tropas invasoras, dos artefactos que eran nada más que bombas nucleares ocultas bajo tierra y que al estallar iban a llevarse a toda la mayor parte de las tropas de AEUG, incluso sacrificando sus propios hombres, para asegurar la victoria, pero fallaron y el precio fue el escarmiento público por ese hecho.

Recordaba que mientras el intentaba escapar minutos antes de la explosión de los artefactos explosivos con capacidad nuclear, cuando subía al avión que lo sacaría lejos de allí, y como la gran masa humana de soldados y demás personal militar que trataba de desesperadamente de escapar por la única vía de escape que era el único avión disponible que los llevaría a protección de la Federación Terrestre y no caer como prisioneros de guerra de los de AEUG. Cuando el avión despegaba y amenazaba con arrastrar a los soldados que desesperadamente intentaban escapar, alguien cogió de su mano a último momento ayudándolo a izarse y entrar, esa persona era la misma Mouar Pharaoh que estaba sentada a su lado esperando una respuesta.

Le debía una y lo sabía, asi que porque no decirle la verdad? Además no es como si casi esto fuera secreto de estado, y este poco tiempo que han compartido juntos se han hecho compañeros cercanos

"está bien, escucha con atención" decía Jerid mientras pasaba a relatarle su historia que lo envolvía en torno al Gundam Mark II y a su piloto, todo mientras Mouar escuchaba con atención lo que le decía

Mouar ponía expresiones de sorpresa e incredulidad cada nada escuchaba una nueva parte del relato que le contaba Jerid, mirando y entendiendo todo lo que él había sufrido, podía entender sus ganas de no solo querer vengarse sino también auto superarse a sí mismo, y eso solo podía realizarse cuando venciera al joven piloto del Gundam

Mouar solo pudo más que colocar una mano en el hombro de Jerid una vez terminara este su relato, en señal de confort y entendimiento

"Jerid, yo…" decía Mouar tratando de encontrar las palabras que quería decirle, pero por más que lo intentara sabría que no podría remediar ni apaciguar el dolor que el joven rubio sentía dentro de si

"no digas nada, Mouar…si te lo dije es por pagar la deuda de haberme salvado la vida aquella vez en Jaburo, además de ser mi compañera…" decía Jerid volviendo a tomarse otro trago

"más que compañera, quiero ser tu amiga, Jerid" Decía Mouar a lo que Jerid volteo sorprendido por esa afirmación

Mouar era alguien que si bien tenía sus propios ideales por encima de los Titanes, como preocupándose por el futuro de la tierra y la humanidad si seguía yendo como iba con esta guerra…era alguien que no desamparaba mucho a aquellos que necesitaran ayuda, y era más sensible a diferencia de la mayoría de los Titanes

"por eso, no dudes en contarme tus problemas o desahogarte si quieres…que para eso están tus amigos allí, para escucharte y ayudarte como yo lo estoy haciendo ahora, y que hare si me permites hacerlo, como tu amiga…" decía Mouar mientras ponía una sonrisa cálida que por unos momentos tuvo a Jerid mirándola fascinado hasta que aparto su mirada avergonzado

"gracias Mouar, lo aprecio…y si, te considero mi amiga" decía Jerid quien iba a tomar otra copa cuando Mouar se la quitó antes de que la agarrara

"que haces!?" decía Jerid algo sorprendido y medio ofuscado pero callo al ver la expresión severa de Mouar con que lo miraba

"por eso Jerid debes de escuchar a tus amigos también cuando se trata de tu propio bien…el tomar y emborracharte no te llevara a nada, ni solucionara tus problemas…debes de pensar con cabeza fría lo que vas a hacer de ahora en adelante, y eso es el seguir entrenando y mejorando para poder tener la destreza y habilidad suficiente para derrotar al Gundam…y eso lo tendrás con la ayuda de misiones más duras, y con Mobile Suit más avanzados y mejores, y con la oportunidad que tienes de estar bajo el mando de Scirocco, eso podría ayudarte…como vez, las soluciones están allí y debes esforzarte duro para ello, y no encerrarte en ti mismo y tomar hasta que se estalle el hígado que asi no te ayudas, e incumplirías la memoria de tus amigos…" sentenciaba Mouar con voz dura mientras arrojaba el trago al suelo lo cual dejo sorprendido a Jerid

Nunca espero que detrás de esa mirada dulce y rostro bonito hubiera una dura mujer que aunque fuera menor en rango a él por tratarse de una Alférez, no debía de dudar que era una soldado hecha y derecha.

"pelea Jerid, si es lo que sabes hacer…entonces pelea y sigue peleando, contra la vida y las dificultades que te salgan en el camino de la misma, pelea y no dejes de hacerlo…" terminaba de decir Mouar antes de intentar pararse y hacer el ademan de irse esperando que al menos sus palabras le hayan llegado al rubio

No tuvo tiempo de alejarse mucho cuando alguien la sujeto del brazo impidiendo que se fuera, y volteando noto que había sido Jerid el mismo que lo había hecho, con una expresión entre avergonzada y triste

"lo siento, tienes razón, Mouar…tienes maldita razón" decía Jerid que luego daba un último trago a su bebida

"pero no te vayas aun…por favor…cuéntame algo más de ti…" decía un Jerid algo avergonzado, a decir verdad él no era muy bueno en este tipo de cosas

"¿de mí?" inquiría Mouar algo confusa

"si, asi es. Haz escuchado mi historia y me has dado ánimos, y te lo agradezco…por eso quisiera que me contaras algo de ti…ya sabes nunca te lo he preguntado y tenía curiosidad del porque te metistes a formar parte de los Titanes…" decía Jerid mientras trataba de tragarse su vergüenza y orgullo, no era propio de el pedir estas cosas, y no es como si cambiara nada de lo que podría haberle dicho Mouar hace un momento, pero había algo dentro de él que le picaba la curiosidad por saber más sobre la chica peli verde

Mouar solo suspiro mientras se volvía a sentar al lado del rubio "pues que te puedo decir…mi familia tiene una larga tradición militar, y ya que mis padres lo fueron, supongo que la lógica era pensar que yo debería haber seguido su tradición y asi fue…en dado caso supongo que era lo que quería hacer, si es que me preguntasen si hubiera elegido otro cosa más para hacer en mi vida, quería satisfacer el orgullo de mis padres y creer que podría hacer algo por la tierra y las personas, ya que ese es el deber de los militares, no lo crees?" terminaba de decir Mouar que paso a mirar a Jerid con su ojos color azules profundos

Jerid estaba más que sorprendido, prácticamente era casi la misma historia de él, puesto que sus padres eran también militares y al haber crecido en un ambiente similar, su mayor ambición era llegar alto dentro de la elite militar, por eso convertirse en el líder de los Titanes era su sueño y ambición más grande. Por ende que se sintiera humillado consigo mismo y luchara encarnizadamente para vengar su honor derrotando a Kamille y al Gundam, al mismo tiempo que vengaba a sus amigos.

"tu historia es idéntica a la mía, nuestros padres eran militares y por orgullo y satisfacer sus deseos y también nuestras ambiciones personales, decidimos enlistarnos para ese fin…pero el costo es demasiado grande, y a veces nos preguntamos que estamos haciendo, aunque por dentro lo sepamos" decía Jerid algo solemne a lo que Mouar noto y quiso consolarlo

"pero como te dije antes, el vivir y seguir adelante es la manera de poder retribuirles todo lo que hicieron por nosotros, a nuestros padres, a nuestros camaradas caídos y a nuestros amigos…pelear, es lo que tenemos y debemos hacer hasta el final" decía Mouar también solemnemente cerrando los ojos, a lo que Jerid asi pudo apreciar mejor su belleza

Después de un momento de silencio, Jerid hablo

"tienes razón, y lo primero que debemos hacer es largarnos de aquí" decía Jerid que después de pagar lo que debía le tendió la mano a una sorprendida Mouar Pharaoh pidiéndole que salieran de allí y ella la cogió algo nerviosa

Mientras salían el sol dio de lleno en ambos, y una suave brisa hizo mecer sus cabellos sintiendo una sensación placentera ambos, quizás sería la última vez que sentirían esa sensación de estar en su casa, en la tierra. Ya que nadie podría predecir como seria su regreso al espacio exterior, a más batallas interminables contra AEUG y más derramamientos de sangre innecesarios

"Jerid" decía Mouar mientras tomaba la mano del rubio el cual nerviosamente acepto, él no era muy dado a este tipo de cosas por su crianza dentro de una familia elite de militares "como dije, no te preocupes, si se te sientes mal o quieres hablar para desahogarte puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, somos amigos, no?" terminaba de decir Mouar mientras le regalaba una sonrisa

Algo que Jerid presencio embelesado antes de retirar la vista avergonzado, pero luego hablo "si, lo somos…" terminaba de decir el Titán rubio mientras posaba su vista hacia el frente en dirección al horizonte

Quizás el camino que recorrería para cumplir sus sueños y ambiciones fuera duro y estuviera lleno de baches, pero el seguiría no importara cuanto sea el costo, pues era algo que desde el principio sabia, no por algo él no quería ayuda de nadie para escalar dentro de la elite militar, y algún día el seria el jefe mismo de los Titanes, sin ayuda de nadie y por su propio esfuerzo, sería también la mejor manera de recompensar las ayudas y esperanzas que sus amigos reposaron en el antes de morir.

Y también el acabar con Kamille y el Gundam…sería una de las tantas maneras de poder conseguirlo, recuperaría su honor y vengaría a sus amigos, además que posiblemente le asciendan por eso…aun asi sabía que sería difícil y quizás tuviera que hacer sacrificios en el recorrido…

Pero siguiendo mirando al horizonte y mirando de reojo de Mouar que iba tranquila tomada de su mano, pensó que al menos no lo recorrería solo…

Luchar y pelar…esas eran las palabras que seguirían definiendo a Jerid Messa fuera adonde fuera y donde le llevara el camino al que creía predestinado…aun asi sabía que no lo haría solo…fue lo último que pensó mientras seguía tomado de la mano de Mouar…

Cuando llegaron a la base de la Federación Terrestre para tomar el vuelo que los llevaría rumbo al espacio exterior…a un camino espinoso…

**FIN DEL ONE SHOT**


End file.
